sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 37
Sonic X | current = #37 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 36 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 38 }} *$2.65 |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = James Fry |inks = Terry Austin |letters = Phil Felix |colors = Jason Jensen |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To Kristin Parcell and Cindy Chau at SEGA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 37 is the thirty-seventh issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in September 2008. Official solicitation :"Switcheroo!": Dr. Eggman attacks the President and Sonic saves the day! Simple as that, right? Then why is Sonic thinking about world domination? Why is Dr. Eggman racing to save the world? And when S.O.N.I.C.X. gets into the mix, you know you’re in for one wacky ride! Featured stories Switcheroo! * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: '''James Fry * '''Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Colors: '''Jason Jensen * '''Letters: '''Phil Felix * '''Editor & Managing editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Victor Gorelick * '''Special thanks to: '''Kristin Parcell and Cindy Chau at SEGA Synopsis Sonic and Dr. Eggman are fighting during a press conference hosted by the President. When Eggman attempts to fire a laser at the president, declaring "Your mind is mine!" Sonic interferes, destroying the laser, but is knocked unconscious by the explosion, as is Eggman. Amy and Tails get the unconscious Sonic back to Thorndyke Mansion, while Bocoe, Decoe and Bokkun escape with Dr. Eggman. When Sonic awakens, the first thing he sees is Bocoe and Decoe, and assumes he's been captured. However, as it turns out, Sonic finds himself in Dr. Eggman's body! After having a freakout and ordering Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun to leave, Sonic realizes that the "gizmo" he destroyed must have been a mind-swapping ray, which means his brain got switched with Dr. Eggman's. Eggman, while in Sonic's body, is currently being pampered by Amy, Chris and Ella. However, he nearly blows his cover by responding to Amy and Chris's insults directed towards Eggman. Tails suddenly flies in, revealing that Hector Dragg of S.O.N.I.C.X. had kidnapped the president while Eggman and Sonic were fighting. Eggman decides to take a shot at being a hero and races off to the rescue, but ends up crashing into a bunch of things because he can't control Sonic's speed. Meanwhile, Sonic is watching the news, having come to the realization that now he can stop Eggman's world conquest by doing nothing at all. However, he then sees the kidnapping of the president, and "Sonic's" attempted rescuing, which is not going well. Sonic-as-Eggman tells Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun to get ready to go save the president to "teach that up-start a lesson." (And to save his face from being destroyed.) Hector Dragg is telling the president that all he has to do is illegalize Sonic and his "alien buddies" and declare them enemies of the state. Sonic-as-Eggman interrupts them by narrowly avoiding a collision, and nearly blasting Eggman-as-Sonic. Bocoe and Decoe believe that the blast earlier really rattled Sonic and Eggman, but then Bokkun realizes that the busted mind-swapper switched their brains. Meanwhile, Sonic is desperately trying to find something he can use, and stumbles across a spare mind-swapping ray. He finally manages to hit Eggman-as-Sonic by flying right in front of him and firing, and the Egg Mobile crashes into Hector Dragg's car, crashing it and forcing him to eject, saving the President. Sonic and Eggman are back to normal, and Bocoe and Decoe grab Eggman and fly off. Sonic returns to the now heavily padded Thorndyke Manor and tells everyone that he is fine, and that he didn't "feel like himself today." Meanwhile, Bocoe and Decoe are interrogating Eggman, not realizing his brain has been switched back. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Bokkun *Christopher Thorndyke *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Ella *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mister Tanaka *President *Sam Speed *Scarlet Garcia *S.O.N.I.C.X. **Hector Dragg *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion Vehicles: *Egg Mobile Trivia *On the cover of this issue, Eggman's Egg Mobile is fitted with a wrecking ball just like the first boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). *This marks the first time Sonic and Eggman have switched bodies in any Sonic-related media. They would later do so again in the Sonic Boom television series episode "The Meteor". Category:Sonic X issues